


The Easter Usagi

by Undeadturtle84



Series: MNT03: The Series [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Family Bonding, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadturtle84/pseuds/Undeadturtle84
Summary: Post Halloween boredom runs rampant within the Hamato Clan and the target just so happens to inspire a themed movie night. (Warnings for a dirty minded Mikey and a soon to be Leonardo Turtle soup)
Relationships: Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Series: MNT03: The Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151963
Kudos: 1





	The Easter Usagi

Miyamoto Usagi had been in middle of his trips to Dimension Third Earth in order to spend time with his Companion Leonardo and his family when the oddest occurrences began to happen one day. Seeing as it was the fall and the human world had just celebrated a holiday, they called Halloween, which commonly was known for its outrageous costumes and pranks, he didn't think much on it. It wasn't until the strangeness had reached its peak that he began to reexamine everything. Listing everything off he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

1) Strange brightly colored bean shaped sweets, both fruity and spiced, began appearing in the most random of places, specially where he and his lover spent the most time… the Dojo!

2) Plates with spongy brightly colored sugar covered animals were found both in the kitchen and in the TV area along with Splinters Shoji.

3) Clumps of long thin strands of plastic and paper in shades of green had accompanied the previous items along with foil covered chocolates with a verity of bunnies printed on them.

Now he held in his hand a DVD of a movie about a Rabbit called 'Hop' that he had found at his side while meditating with Leonardo-kun and Splinter-sama. Neither of whom gave any indication as to how it had gotten there.

Exhaling in frustration Usagi excused himself before standing up to leave the Shoji he had barely opened the sliding paper covered door when he came face to face with the strangest and most amusing sight of all.

Standing in a row, dressed in fuzzy costumes of white, gray, brown and even pink with long floppy Rabbit ears, face even painted up to look like a rabbit were none other than Kira (white bunny), Michelangelo (gray bunny), Donatello (a humiliated brown bunny), and last but not least was Raphael (the I'm going to kill you if you laugh Pink bunny)

" HAPPY BELATED HOLLOWEEN USAGI" both Kira and Michelangelo called out happily while the other two remained mute.

Coming to the Shoji door both Leonardo and Splinter began laughing near hysterically at the sight of the four other members of their Clan. Leonardo somehow had a camera in hand and snapped a few pictures of the sight before Raphael snarled and charged after the eldest demanding he hand over the camera in his own special way.

"Come on Usagi-kun and we can start our Easter themed Movie night!" Kira chimed happily as she walked over and took her Guardian by the hand and led him to the TV area with Splinter right behind him.

Sighing exasperatedly Donatello leaned closer to his baby brother and asked in a hushed voice "Tell me again how we got talked into this?"

One look at his brothers face had Michelangelo rolling in laughter "Dude, some Genius you are. You totally fell for the sad puppy look!"

Clasping his hand over his face he groaned pitifully "I can't believe I'm asking you this, but how did she get Raph in the Pink suit?" Donatello inquired peering at his little brother threw his two fingers.

A lecherous grin quickly filled Michelangelo's face "Trust me when I say, you don't want to know Brah, you don't want to know." He replied before walking over to join the others in the movie while ignoring the two eldest brothers

Still running all over the place as Raphael tried to destroy the blackmail contained with the camera, he believed was in his brothers' possession but now rested sadly in their father's robe.

~fin~


End file.
